Love is a battlefield
by Bunniix3
Summary: Mitchie is still suffering from the fact that she lost her bestfriend & mom and Alex has a secret no one knows & Caitlyn is changin everything about her. Will they finally discover themselves and find love? Read the first chapter for a better summary
1. So far, So great

Mitchie Torres has black hair which is layer, long and always style. She has Hazel eyes and is always able to put a grin on someone face. She also has a weird sense of style.

Normal? You are beyond wrong. Mitchie Torres is filthy rich. She is a international singer and is the pop princess. Everyone hates her yet they want to be just like her. However, Mitchie's mom divorce Mitchie's dad. Mitchie's mom was a famous caterer while Mitchie's dad was a singer/music producer. When her parent get divorced , Mitchie's mom takes mitchie with her to New Jersey. Mitchie soon became from with the Grey brothers. However, the Grey brothers soon get a record and forget about Mitchie. Soon after, Mitchie's mom dies so Mitchie is forced to move in with her dad. Mitchie has never forgotten her best friend Shane. So what happens when she receives a blast from the past?

Alex has short dark brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. Like Mitchie, her style is weird but different from Mitchie. Alex is a abnormal person. Alexandria Russo is a famous actress and is known as the America Drama Queen. She and Mitchie are Cousins and also the best of friends. Mitchie and her meet when Mitchie moves to Hollywood. They are sisters in crime. Alex is not ready for relationship since the last one end in a disaster so why is she having feeling for her best friend's old best friend brother? Geez…don't understand what I mean….READ THE STORY!

Caitlyn has short brownish blond hair with gray/brown eyes. Her style is funky. She is one of the weirdest people you will meet. Caitlyn is Mitchie's best friend. She is the queen of spunk and is a music producer and often help Mitchie with her music. She is the most tomboyish person you can ever meet. She is drop dead honest and even if the truth hurts, she always tell you straight forward. She doesn't care what anyone but her friends think of her. She is a person who will go to school in bed hair. So what is with the sudden change in behaviors and appearances? Does this have to do with Connect three staying in Mitchie's house.

_**Starring:**_

_**Main characters:**_

_**Brad pitt as Steve Torres**_

" **Sweetheart. We need to talk. Why are you being a grouch to them. They haven't done anything to you. Did they? Because I have a bat in the storage that was from Babe Ruth …wait maybe I should get another bat since that one is by a celebrity…well…I don't have a bat but I have a golf club and it has their name written on it…wait that is fro-" **

_**Demi lovato as Mitchie Torres**_

"**Damn! I am so stupid for falling for you…again! I can't believe that I felt for the same trick again. You don't love anyone but yourself"**

_**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**_

" **I can't do this. I can't go through the same situation again. I can't make the same mistakes again"**

_**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar**_

"**No! I can't have feeling for you! I not a fan girl. I am different. I don't wear heels. I don't like or wear heels. I hate makeup. I don't like the word 'girly' . I am weird. Why do you like me . I am different"**

_**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**_

" **God damn it. Why don't you understand that I loved you my whole life. I don't like or love anyone but you. I am sorry"**

_**Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**_

" **I am different from other boys. Please just give me one chance to prove that I love you"**

_**Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey**_

"**Why can't you just accept the fact that I love you and that you love me."**

Author note: Stay tuned to find out what happen in " love is a battlefield" and find out what happen betweens these friends and enemies. Will they be enemies or friends?


	2. Revenge is bittersweet

"_Is the popcorn almost ready?!" Alex said getting herself a glass of water. " Hello?! I haven't even found the darn treat!" I said frustrated. _

_I was currently on the ladder trying to get to the cabinets. Why do I have a bad feeling about this. " Hey Mitchie whil- Oh my god are you okay?" Alex said coming to my side as I tripped on the coffee wire which send my ass flying to the floor. _

" _I am ok…Where my locket?" I said checking my neck to see if it there…nothing. "…Its…here" Alex said checking under the stair, and found it. " Thanks you are the best" I said hugging her. " Hey can I ask you a question?" She ask I put the chain on. " Yea what is it?" I said getting on my feet. "What so special about the locker?" She asked._

_I froze and turn to meet her and said " My best friend from New Jersey brought it for me" I said. "oh…who?" she asked._

" _well…he had three brothers and remember when my mom divorce my dad how I went to live with her . Well, My best friend mom was best friends with my mom when they were in college. His name was Shane. That all I remember. Then we lost contract when my mom died" I said lying. _

_I knew who he was. He was the jerky lead singer of connect three…Shane Grey. I didn't leave him…he did. He left with his brothers when they got a record deal. He promises to stay contract but he didn't. He wasn't even there when my mom die of leukemia or at the funeral….He just disappeared from my life. _

_I smiled sadly and went back to looking for the popcorn. "Where do I put the cu-…Mitchie…I found the popcorn" Alex said. "ohhh…thanks" I said getting one and putting it in the microwave. The popcorn was done so I put it in a bowl. " Are you done?" I ask her. "no go in the living room … I meet you there" Alex said messing through the refrigerator. " sure" I said and went to the living room and get scared shitless when Caitlyn started to de melodramatic about a Spanish soap opera called 'Cuidado con el angel'. "No!!!!" Caitlyn said yelling at my 46 inch plasma TV. "By any chance did you get your medicine yet?" I said sitting by her with a bowl of popcorn , laughing as she was on her knees and right in front of the TV. _

" _haha Mitchie. And for your information Anna Julio die" Caitlyn said sitting back on the sofa and grabbing a bunch of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth. _

" _Chew than swallow and aren't Anna Julio bad?" Alex said coming in and grabbing the popcorn bowl from my hands and started eating popcorn one by one. _

"_Yeah but she was the shit" Caitlyn said grabbing more popcorn. "Yeah but I like Stephanie better. Marichuy is a dumb ass and a dip shit" Alex said grabbing more popcorn. _

" _Hello! That my popcorn you smut buckets are shoving down you throats!" I said rolling my eyes. _

"_Here!" Alex said giving my back the bowl. I put my hand in it and it was completely empty. I put the bowl back on the table and flipped the channels. I stopped on MTV and the song Nikki by the dream was on. _

**_Shorty, I really wanted to be everything you needCome on, come on, come on babyWho knows what would've happened if you stayed that, that night with meCome on, come on, come on babyI told you to come and get with me, promise I wouldn't leave youCome on, come on, come on babyYou never thought that he would be the one, one, one, one to deceive youCome on, come on, come on babyNow it's awfull cold in the house he bought youAnd I've gotten over living without youSpringtime, summertime, falltime, winterAnd all of our love we had you're starting to rememberbut you was off the gameNow everything done changedCause now I'm making love to NikkiAnd I don't feel bad and no I ain't sadCause I been making love to NikkiHe was the one that you ran toThe one you gave your hand toSo don't say you didn't plan toSo everytime that you think of meKnow I been making love to NikkiLove to NikkiShe loves me backNow everything that he told you when you were with me, you believed it _**

_(I saw my dad enter as me, Alex, and Caitlyn sang along the song. Caitlyn stopped singing as soon as she saw Connect three walked inside the Mansion with my dad. However me and Alex continue)_

**_Come on, come on, come on babyConsidering the fact that it was you, you were the one that was cheatingCome on, come on, come on babyHe told you I was with the girl up in The PalmsWe up in the studio, shorty all on my armsWe all up at the bar throwing back shots of patronMy whole life was in your name, what kind of shit were you onBut it's awful cold in the house he bought youAnd I've gotten over living without youSo springtime, summertime, fall time, winterI'm here to leave you with the last thing you rememberSee you was off the gameBut now everything has changedCause I've been making love to NikkiAnd no I ain't mad, hell no I ain't sadShorty I been making love to NikkiHe was the one that you ran toThe one you gave your hand toSo don't say you didn't plan toAnd everytime that you think of meKnow I been making love to NikkiLove to NikkiAnd she loves me backShe loves me backShe she she she loves me backShe loves me, she she she she loves me backShe loves meAnd now you calling me saying you didn't mean to do me wrongYou've died in my heart, so go ahead and live in his armsMy loves out the window, that's if you didn't knowso peace out A-town ride outCause I'm sitting in the six-four,Girl as the wind blow, baby I'm a ride outWhen you heart is broken,Go ahead pick it, go ahead pick it upGo ahead suck it upYou was off your gameNow everything is changedI've been making love to NikkiNow... _**

_The song finish . " Hey dad" I said sitting down as I turn the volume lower. " Hey sweetie. We gonna have Connect three stay over for a few weeks" My dad said hugging me and getting to the point ._

" _I don't care as long as they don't piss me off then I am all good" I said rolling my eyes. I stared at Shane , this was the first time in 5 years that I seen him. " good. Connect three this is my daughter Mitchie Torres and her cousin Alex Russo and her best friend Caitlyn Gellar. Girls this is Shane, Nate, and Jason Grey" My dad said. _

" _hi" Caitlyn said smiling and blushing a lot at the sight of Jason ._

_What the hell? Caitlyn my best tomboy friend who was eating popcorn like there was no tomorrow was infatuate with Jason. What the hell was happening to the universe? Was the world not spinning anymore? Did I not get a memo? Am I really a bad friend that I didn't notice this? _

_I look over Alex and heard her said to them " Do you need water? Because your face is deep red …maybe…if you loosen on those killer skinny jeans you would have air circulating your body" I snickered. Yep. Awesome she still the same spunky queen of sarcasm . _

" _Well… It a pleasure to meet you but I got to go back to studying" I said. "Wait sweetie. Can you do me a favor? I have to run out and meet with a band so I can't show them around. Can you do me a favor and show them around?" My dad said using the puppy dogs eyes on me. _

_I sigh and said " fine but all I am giving them is a quick tour. I have to got back to studying for my French quiz. Plus it so they could know the common rooms and won't got lost" _

"_Thank you sweetheart. Take care girls. Boys don't got lost. Ms. Maria (My nanny…-insert sarcasm- Whoopee) make sure they don't fool around or there is any bad behavior here" My dad said then went to the kitchen probably to get some food before he leaves. " So we gonna-" I was cut off by my dad. " Bye sweetheart. Thanks again" He said and left. _

_As soon as he left, a smirk made it way to my face. "I don't like that evil smile making it way to your face" Alex said. " What evil smile?" I said smirking. "That one?" Alex said . "What this is my face and my original smile. Are you criticizing me? I thought you were my friend." I said blinking my eyes innocently and pouting. "Anyways come with us. We will show you to the rooms." Alex said ignoring me as we led them to downstairs. _

"_Wait, who gonna grab our bags?" Shane asked. ASSHOLE! " you a big boy. I am sure you have enough strength to carry your own bags" I said " don't you have maids?" Shane ask "yea. I was gonna get the maids to take your bags down but since you are a jerk…do it yourself" I said making a turn. Shane grunted and they all grab their bags. Finally we made it._

" _These are your rooms. Choose which one you like and take a nap. Bye" I said as I grabbed Caitlyn and Alex's hand. " Wait?! We haven't ate anything and we don't know our way around?" Nate said making us stop in the hallway. I turn around, smirking and said _

" _It not that big…It enormous but trust me if you put you little brains together you will be able to find your way and eat dinner with us in the dining room. Hurry up because dinner is in 30 minutes. If you guys don't make it , you can always try for breakfast" and walk away with my friends not before hearing Shane say " See you there". _

" _What was that about" Alex ask as we finally reached the living room. "Well, They are assholes and since they are guest , I not gonna be there maids. And my maids aren't gonna be disrespect". Alex shrugged as we on the TV and started watching Friday the 13__th__ (the remake). "Well , I think you should end this feud before it actually evolves to a bigger level" Caitlyn said. "What feud?" I ask innocently. " you know what I am talking about" Caitlyn said. "shhhh… I am watching the movie" Alex said. Caitlyn roll her eyes but went back to paying attention to the movie._

_If you think this is the ending…then you are bugging out…This is just the beginning _


	3. Side Effects

_**Author note: **__ T**his is dedicated to Casey08 for being the first to review this story.**_

"No!!! Don't go there! I seen the original . He gonna get you there…Leave the dock dumb ass! …oh well…I am hungry. Is dinner done?" Alex said Calm after seeing the Friday the thirteen remake.

" See that why I don't do a girls night out and plan to hangout in the movies" I said to Caitlyn pointing to Alex. Alex roll her eyes and started flipping through channels.

Suddenly, I heard something growl. "Oh my god. You bear killer! You kidnap a bear and …he free! Run for your lives" Caitlyn said melodramatic.

"Dude chill, That was just my stomach" Alex said laughing.

" Damn if that your stomach growling, then I don't want to be there when you are angry" I said laughing.

We were interrupted by Ms. Ana " dinner is ready" Ms. Ana the head maid said. " Okay" I said getting off the sofa.

"Mitchie, I think we should get the boys." Caitlyn said getting off the floor.

I glared at her coldly and said " why? So you can fall head over heels in love with Jason oh wait…you don't wear heels. You wear converse. I don't understand why you want to get you heart broken by them. They are playboys. When are you gonna get it through your head" I said facing her.

"This is not about Jason! This is about the fact that you are starving your guests and have them lost around this maze of a house! And what do you know about them anyway! You hate them!" Caitlyn yell her face fed and bloat.

" They need to learn to act like human beings! They act as if everyone is the dirt on their skinny jeans! Why can't you be like Alex and be more understandable!" I said piss and furious.

"How you don't know if Alex likes them too?!" Caitlyn scream.

" Yea right as of Alex poor choice in men doesn't suck already she gonna get with a Gray brother…just great" I said rolling my eyes forgetting that Alex was in the same room.

"w-what?" She said gasping. "Wait Alex I didn't mean that!" I said as my throat suddenly became dry. " Don't worry . I got it." She said whispering the last part. " I sorry . I-I didn't mean it. It was just something of the moment" I said as a tear shed.

"Too late…I am out. Caitlyn do you want to head home or go to my house" Alex said tears streaking down her face. " anywhere…but here" Caitlyn said grabbing her jacket and leaving with Alex.

I felt to floor feeling numb. Suddenly I just started laughing. I didn't know why. I didn't know if it was because we would have to talk again so they can get their stuff or that they were walking around Hollywood in bunnies pajamas.

Suddenly something wet hit my palm as I took off my locker and throw it to my other side. I realized that I was crying. Maybe realization took a little too long for me to notice my mistakes. Maybe my ignorance wasn't bliss. Maybe my ignorance is was cause my downfall. My ignorance made me take a long time to realize that connect three had left me in a desert alone and bitter. My senses took a little too long for me to realize that I lost the best people I ever had.

My senses also took a little bit to long not to notice that connect three just arrive and froze in spot as they saw me…the train wreck.

Tears were falling freely as I heard Shane said "Mitchie?" I look up and saw the looks of pity that Connect three were throwing my way.

Shane picked up the locket and finally gasp the meaning of it. He bend over to me and gave me a hug. "Mitchie" He said soothing in my ears repeated. I cried in his chest. "Mitchie what happen?" He said as he look at me.

", The food is done" Ms. Ana said. Realization drawn upon me.

My eyes widened and I push on his chest and said "This is your fault! I wish I never met you! I hate you! All of you guys! Go back to the shit hole you call fame."

I snatch my chain from his hand and ran in the direction of my room but not before seeing the heartbroken look on all of their faces.

I ran into my room and lock the door and cried, letting all the raw tear falls. I slid down the door and broke down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I hold my breath in and said "who…?"

_**Author note**__:_**_ I am sorry for leaving this at a cliffhanger. I help you guys like the story. It was a thing of the moment and It might suck. So R&E&R. That means Read, Enjoy, Review…anyway thanks you to casey08. _**


	4. I am so over it

"Who?" I asked backing slowly away from the door. "Mitchie…It me …Nate" A voice said.

My eyes widened and I said a little too harsh "What do you want?" "I need to talk to you" Nate said.

"Too bad, too late… I am done talking" I spat out. What the hell was he doing here .

Suddenly something click. What the hell was he doing he? How did he find my room, the hardest room to locate. "Mitch-" I cut Nate off by saying "How did you find my room?" "Well, we asked Ana and she gave us a map. Never knew this place was so big" Nate said.

Damn it, they have a map. Now I can't to- wait…did he just say us…that means all of them were behind my door. So Shane did care. Wait no he didn't …remember he abandon us. Why am I so freaking stupid?

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" Nate ask concern. (insert sarcasm) Yea right and Shane stop straightening his hair. "What do you think?" I said harsh, ignoring the feeling in my gut. I open the door and was shock at the sight before me.

I was hoping to see Shane standing out my door waiting for me to open it and say sorry but no. I want him to say he miss me. That he never forget about me. Guess I wasn't just lying to everybody else....I was lying to myself. He wasn't there. It was just Nate and Jason. Two-thirds of connect three. I want to cry but I couldn't…not anymore. I wanted a shoulder to lean on but I couldn't, if the shoulder I want to lean on was the cause of my problems.

I took the longest deep breath that I could take in a whole lifetime and said "is that all you have to say?" "No…I-we are sorry" Nate said stuttering over his words. "No you are not sorry" I said bitterly laughing and walk down to the hangout room. This room is the room that i want to whenever i had problems with my dad. Alex and Caitlyn always knew to come here.

I sat on a beanie chair and took out my sidekick storm and started texting Alex. _" I am sorry. I have to explain everything. There is more to the story. I didn't mean to blow up. I have my reasons. Plz let me explain __L" _

Instantly, My phone vibrated. I pick it up and saw the message Alex send me. _" You can send me my stuff through the mail"._

I didn't reply. Why? Because there was no point in it. I couldn't cry…I wouldn't cry. I need to be strong. I can't let this show on me. My lip quivered as I type one word to her. _"fine"_. I don't know what the road has for me. But I hope it better than what I think it going to be. I need to brave, because this is just the beginning to a new future. Even if I didn't know it. Be strong, Stay strong and watch out because the road to life is still unclear.

Suddenly. I heard footsteps. My breath got caught in my throat as I heard the doorknob turn.

"Mitchie. It me Ms. Ann. I want to know if you are joining us for dinner" Ms . Ann said coming in. I let out some air.

What should I do? I can't really face them after everything that happen. Yet, if I don't they will think I am a coward and Mitchie Torres is no coward …just a little depress but not a coward! I have to be brave and show that I am better with out them.

I took a deep breath, summon up all my courage and said "Sure I am starving". **What Mitchie doesn't know is that destiny has better plans in stored for Mitchie and Shane**

**Author note: _IT ME BLAIRE! just want to say that i am sorry that this chapter is short. I think it suck but whatever. I was in a rush and am very exhausted because i just finish vocal practice and dance classes and went home quickly. However, time flew by and i have to change to get to work. So ..that my explanation. Lol. gotta go. Hope you enjoy it. R&E&R_  
**


	5. Emotionless

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi it me bella and blaire...well mostly bella. i am writing to say thanks for the reviews and this is dedicate to all the fans of my story ...lol... anyway. i know this is kind of short but i ate this weird healthy smoothie and i feel like shit! anyway...R&E&R! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_Ever had a awkward moment of silence that you can hear the tick tock of that awful clock that has more lives than a clock? Well…maybe not the clock part but the silence. Anyway that what happening here. i was currently sitting in the biggest table ever since in the face of the world... which had like....I DON'T KNOW...FIFTY SEATS ON BOTH SIDES. and i had to be sitting next to THE SHANE GREY!....awkward!  
_

_I was playing with my peas, watching them scatter on the empty plate when Ms. Ana came in, scaring me shitless. "Ms. Torres, Someone on the phone for you." Ms. Ana said holding the phone next to me._

_I quickly jump out my seat yet expressionless, I said " I just take this in the hallway" "Hurry up . You know your dad doesn't like you eating late…" I nodded my head not listening to one word Ms. Ana said._

_I went in the hallway and said "hello?" "Hey babe" a familiar voice said. "oh hey Justin …what up?" I asked curious. _

_Why is he calling me? I know that we going out but shouldn't he be on his sister's side. "I just want to ask why Alex came crying to her room?" Justin ask. "well…you see. I kinda said something I didn't mean and she took it harshly and ditch me and took Caity with her" I ramble. Justin chuckled. "what so funny?" I ask mad and pout. _

" _You were rambling on babe" Justin said. " oops. I have a tendency to do that a lot. I think it a def-" I was cut off by Justin "you doing it again babe". "shesh…sorry…anyway. I really didn't mean to" I said honestly. "I know babe. Don't worry, they got over it .I see you tomorrow at school orientation" Justin said yawning. "bye" I said hanging up ._

_I went back to the dining room. "I am tired and I am heading back to my room to sleep before school so goodnight Ms. Ana" I said giving them a kiss on the cheek. _

"_school?" Jason said a little too loud. I turn around and narrow my eyes and said " yes school. Where normal teenagers go and learn and make friends. It the basic policy of life. You wouldn't know about it because you guys are abnormal. Don't know the word ,look it up in a dictionary. Don't know what a dictionary, you are screw. I would say goodnight to you guys, but it be a waste of breath since I rather you guys have nightmares then dreams. You had your dreams, now look others accomplish theirs." _

_I turn out the room, fully accomplish and happy with making them feel miserable._

_I lost everything that meant something to me since they left. If I am miserable, well then they be too. I may be dying in the inside. I may want to let out all my raw tears. I may want a shoulder to cry on. I may want someone to lean on and support my balance, but I not going to show it. _

_In this world, if you show too many emotions people will take you as a fool. People will try to take advantage of you. In this world you have to be emotionless. You must be a brick wall. Nothing goes in….nothing goes out._


	6. Starting over

**Author not****e: HEY! It me Blaire. So this is gonna be one of the longest chapters i am gonna make. So if you enjoy it, please review. I am setting a Review limit. Since i already finish this story and have it update in my microsoft works all i need to do is post it. But first, to get another chapter i am gonna need atleast.....5 reviews. If you can do this you got a new chapter. The first reviewer got a preview of what is to unfold. ...Well anyway ...enjoy!**

Ever had that feeling that someone is watching you? Aspecting your every move?....Catching every word you say?....Seeing something between the lines?...Are you confused? ...well you are not the only one.

"Here is your breakfast" Ms. Maria said as i sat at the dining table. I look down at my plate, playing with the egg and bacon. It look so delicious yet i was full. Of what you may ask? Well, i don't really know. And you can't force me to eat either....peer pressure is bad. Shame on you.

Anyway, back to the main topic ....by the way...what was it? Haha fool you. Ok, I am gonna be serious and got to the point. As i was playing with a piece of egg which i may say look like Tom cruise, when i notice something...or someone eyes on me.

I turn around quickly and saw Connect three standing in the hallway in dress up in MY ....**MY...** school's uniform. I glare at them , silently wishing that something could crawl up their asses. " What do you ...GUYS think you are doing?" I said narrowing my eyes as i stop playing with my breakfast. "um...about that..." Nate was cut off by the sound of the driver honking the car horn. I got up and grab my bag and turn to face them.

" If you are going where i think you are...Watch your back. School is different then a scene of the Jonas. Not everything runs as smoothly as you guys think...good luck" I said my voice full with sarcasm as i start running out the door. " Michelle-" Ms. Maria said stopping me in my steps. " Yes?" I ask turning in my spot. "Can you do me a favor? Can you give Connect three a ride to school?" Ms Maria asked. "Fineee" I said restless, dragging my flats cover feet across the newly wax floor hoping i wouldn't fell flat on my ass. THAT WOULD BE EMBARRASSING!.

They follow me the car as my dad calls the grand limousine. I hopped in the back, ignoring and trying not to have any form of commmunication with satan's prodigies. "So..." Jason said trying to make small talk but stop when he saw the glare i was giving him. "Look ...let get this straight....I don't know you....at all. All i did was give you a ride. When you see me in the halls, don't try to make a conversation with me. I don't need you guys ruining the other half on my life" I said a little harsh..but hey what did they expect ...ROSES AND CHOCOLATE....yeah right.

Soon the limosuine came to a stop. " This is where we sepearate" I said getting out the limo only to be engulf in a huge hug. " Hey babe" Justin said. The smell was so familar that i could smell him from a mile away. His favorite perfume was Curve for men. "Hey what up" I said finally being release. "Noth-Wait who are these guys?" Justin said pointing to the dumb idiots behind me.

" Oh... I don't know...They ....They..There car ran out of gas and i offer them a ride...no big deal" I said smiling innocently,hiding the smirk that was threatening to fall."Oh that nice of you. Do you guys know how to get around Justin said. Connect three shook their heads, ignoring the glare i was currently giving them. Please don't offer to show them around, please don't offer to show them around, please don't offer to show them ar-

"Babe are you okay?" Justin ask giving me full and undivided attention. "Yeah...just space off a little... What are we talking about?"I ask smiing, ignoring the smirk on Shane's face. Freaking bastard. What the fuck is he smirking about? " Well, They just accept to let us show them around" Justin said. What the fuck. Now i know what was so funny. I swear i am gonna kill Connect Three and fucking give the leftovers to my freaking dog....uhh...maybe not....It not a mutant dog...plus it probably throw it up too.

"Uh...Ok?" I said but it sound more like a question. I look and saw shane with the biggest smirk on his fucking face. i swear i am gonna fucking leave a dent in his eye, and wipe that fucking smirk off his face. Argh....!

Justin went ahead and start leading them around. Nate and Jason were by his side, exchanging fishy weird look while Jason talk about bird houses. Shane on the other was smirking and walking about the same rate as me. Don't he freaking got that i am trying to avoid him.

"Long time no see. huh Mitch?" Shane said snapping me out my thoughts. I froze as my breath hitch. " Don- Don't call me Mitch. Only my friends can call me that. You are not me friend ...So fuck off" I said mustering up all the courage I can.

" This is the principal office." Justin said pointing to it as he, Jason and Nate follow. "You coming Shane?" Justin asked. "I be there in a few " Shane said. Justin nodded and went inside.

" Look Shane , let got this straight. We are not friends. Never will be. You broke our friendship when you ignore my calls and texts and then change your phone number. I didn't ruin it...You did!" I said holding back my tears unable to hold back a tear. Shane sigh, raising his hand to caress my cheek and said " I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It ..It that...With what i was becoming ... I thought you would ... Hate me..."

I hold back my tears, and slap his hand away and said " Too late...I hate you" "No you don't...I can see it in your eyes" Shane said. " You don't know anything about me" I spat back bitterly. " Oh yes I do...I know that your favorite Ice Cream is Cookies and Cream. That you are scare of the dark and that you hate the sound of thunder and you can't stand be alone in a empty room. Your favorite color is purple because it was your mother's birth stone. Your favorite number is 5 because that is when you lost your first tooth and you hate talking on the phone because you says it it liking talking to yourself. And you hate talking to yourself. Did i miss anything because I am on a roll" Shane said smirking.

"Just ...Just shut up Shane. Don't you got it. I am through with you and your brothers. When you left, i had hope that you would come back for me. I used to come everyday after school and wait by the phone, hoping and praying for a call. When you guys had your first concert in New Jersey...I ...I beg my mom to let me go. I was in the first row...cheering you guys on, hoping you would spare a glance at me. There was this time when you look in my row. I thought you would notice me ...but instead you look right behind me and pretend i wasn't there. I hold back all my tears and left the stadium and call my mom to pick me up. Mom came and pick me up and ....that was the last i saw of you guys. B-but growing up has taught me a lot of stuff especially that you can never trust your best friend because they are no one ....they are someone to keep you company for a short period of time. If you care about me , You will leave me alone...for good. I need to fix what you and your brothers have destroy" I said softly, tears falling down my face.

"Bu-But" I cut Shane off and said "no more buts". I wipe the tears off my face, stopping them and mustering the best smile i could. I look at Shane and smile.

Suddenly, Justin came out with with Jason and Nate and said "Are you ready?" "Yeah...Yeah I am babe" I said glancing at Shane one last time before going next to Justin.

For every ending, there is a new beginning. My ending stopped with Nate,Shane and Jason and My beginning is with Justin.

For every friend that you lose ...A new one grows in it place......So where are they?


	7. State of Mind

Have you ever felt that you was losing your mind to something that didn't even exist? Something that was as fake as Pamela Anderson' boob job. Looking for something that is fictional, something that is only real ...in your head.

Well that is exactly what I am going through and let me tell you, the shit is a bitch. I am practically pulling the hair of my head out. Well, you are probably wondering why I am talking to myself. One word:Journal.

I bet you never thought that me, Mitchie would be one of those pansy girls who write out their heart in a piece of paper , just waiting to be exploited. Well, that exactly what i thought when Justin brought it for me, saying it better for me to write my thoughts out then express it verbally because a have a vague and colorful language. Why thank you Justin. Anyway, I threw the book at the the wall, nearly hitting Justin in the face if it wasn't because i threw it a little too high. How i regret not aiming for his face.

So,right now I am currently in English class with ...WORST CLASS EVER! She this short old lady, that has platinum blond hair and a bad suntan that look orangish. She dresses like she is a teenage and has a nose that you can hang your jacket on and in every speech she always says "In my days..." . I thought teachers retired after the age of sixty five.

Anyway, she is making us do journal entries every freaking day. As i was digging through the damn locker, the frigging bell rang indicating that all class was starting. I start rushing and I grab the stupid diary. Now, I am currently with this pinkish girly diary that looks like someone threw up on it. EWW! So far the day has just began and let me tell you ....it not a pretty start.

Guess what?! Shane is my sitting right besides me and is gonna be my partner in every freaking class! Aren't that just awesome. Now I can die happy. For people who are dim that was sarcasm. Why did Justin have to go take a piss? Damn you Justin.I gonna freaking strangle you Justin for doing this to me.

Anyway, the topic on the board is emotions...so let cut to the chase. I don't know what to write. Honestly, I am frigging confused. Is that a emotion?

I can't stand being next to Shane. I was he would just disappear. Why can he just go back to where he came from? I miss him...suree....but ..he hurt me so much...that I don't think a sorry is gonna fix that problem. I wish he was there for me when.....it happen. I wish he was there for me. I wish he never left me hanging like a phone dangling from a table.

Was i not important to him? Did he ever think of me when he was on stage performing. Did he forget about me? I know that these questions are useless since it pretty obvious but they still bug me? I wish..I WISH I NEVER MET HIM!

I wish my mom wasn't best friends with his mom and they never move next to each other and let us be together. I wish...I-I wish that my mom was here with me through this situation! I wish my mom never took me to that damn concert! I HATE YOU SHANE GREY AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST FRICKING DISAPPEAR ALREADY! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! YOU RUIN MY LIFE AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE FOR MAKING ME FALL FOR YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY AND THEN LEAVING AND TAKING MY HEART WITH YOU! .....I HATE YOU ....I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU!

Oh...my...god...I so can't not let my teacher or anyone read this.

* * *

"hurry up you get ten minutes" Ms. Burns Said to everyone in the class from her desk, Scaring Mitchie shit less. Mitchie felt someone eyes on her. She look to her to side to see Shane staring at her. Mitchie quickly put her hand over her book and glare at Shane.

"Do you need something?" Mitchie said glaring at Shane, butterflies in her stomach as Shane smirk. " Yeah...you" Shane said husky, bending down near her ear. Mitchie shiver slightly as Shane hot breath hit her neck. What were those feeling Mitchie was feeling? "Got lost" Mitchie snapped returning her focus back to her journal/diary, not before hearing a giggle from the back row.

She turn around to see Caitlyn flirting with Jason. She had her hair straighten and was wearing black legging from urban outfitters,a Abercombie and Finch whiter tank top and a black tee that said "we not me" and it had the peace sign. She had on beige uggs and a leather jacket. Mitchie glare at the Jason until he notice and he smile confused. Caitlyn glare at Mitchie and grab Jason's arm bringing him back to her world and resume back to their conversation.

Mitchie roll her eyes at naive Caitlyn and look at Shane who was staring at her and said "What?!". "nothing" Shane respond, seeing a side of Mitchie he didn't know was there.

"Five more minutes. Wrap it up." said eating a snack wrap from Mickey d's. Where the hell did she got that from. Mitchie sigh and went back to her journal.

* * *

Who the hell does Caitlyn think she is. Does she not know that Jason may look like an innocent bird lover but he really a cold heart virginity stealing conniving selfish bitch. God how dim mind could she be? I just want to make sure she doesn't for Jason like i did for Shane. I swear by the end of this year, I am gonna make Shane Adam Grey regret ever stepping in the life of Michelle Charlotte Ann Marie Torres A.K.A Mitchie A.K.A Me. (Cue- Evil laugh) For people who are cavemen, or been hiding under a rock that means Also Known As.(Cue -laughter)

Anyway, once they go back to fame, everything will go back to as it was before. Anyway, I got to go . I have to make a real jornal entry because I fucking got a big F if i hand this in.

Sayonara, thanks for hearing my problems. You people are big help.

Ciao, Michelle Charlotte Ann Marie Torres....(That a fricking long name)

* * *

"2 minutes" said , wiping the ranch sauce off her hairy upper lip. Gross. Could it got any worser?

* * *

**20 minutes later**:

" Who is left?" Ms. Burns ask looking around the class. A smile spread on her face when she saw the familiar brunette hiding her head under her hands.

"Michelle" call out. Mitchie look up, slighty glaring at and said "Its Mitchie" " Well...**Mitchie ,** please share your journal entry" Ms. burns said emphazing Mitchie's name.

Mitchie bit her lip and went to the front of the class and said " **Well, the topic is Emotion. Big whoopee doo! While everyone was writing what emotion was, I was freaking being bored to death. Anyway, there is only two minutes left and if I don't finish this then I am screw. Hmm...Emotion is just something of the mind. It something that your brain controls. It not control by the heart. If your mind is set on the fact that you are in love, then it might evolve to love. Emotions are ...fake. Emotions are a facade of nothing. Nothing is nothing and you can't turn nothing into something. Honestly, I just lost myself after the evolution part. Might as well shut the hell up because i just babbling stuff that make no sense. Anyway, That all i have to say. Is that sauce on 's face, oh my god I gonna be rolling and laughing in my grave fifty years from here. Bye, Simply Mitchie.** " The whole class started laughing.

" That was a strong concept" said as everyone went silent. "The one about the sauce, or me rolling in my grave? Because it not my fauly you are a sloppy eater and I was being sarcastic about the rolling in the grave part" Mitchie ask , raising her eyebrow. "No the emotion con-**RIIINNGG!**- Class is dismiss. I want an essay of what is essay and please support your evidence by what you classmates have written. Tomorrow, we will hear the other half of the class. Essay is due Friday. Got to work." Ms .Burns said as the kids fled the class.

"That was funny babe" Justin said to Mitchie. "I wasn't trying to be funny" Mitchie said pouting. Justin chuckled and said " see you in Gym" "okay" Mitchie said packing up her bag as justin left. She saw Shane by her desk ."Stalking?" She ask grabbing her bag . "No i just don't know my way to class" Shane said smirking. Mitchie roll her eyes and left the class, Shane following her. Mitchie stopped in her tracks and turn to face him.

"Shane?" Mitchie asking biting her bottom lip. "Huh?" Shane ask confused. "I have to tell you something" Mitchie said. "what?"Shane ask confused. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at his dumb look. "Well..." Mitchie was cutoff by a girl voice saying "can you got out my way".

SHIT....hmm...I wonder who is in need of help......

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hi, this is Blaire. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. This is like my first time putting a cliffhanger. I hope to see more reviews. I haven't been recieving alot of reviews so if i got more , i will continue this. If i don't see any progess, i am afraid i have to discontinue. Please help and review!**


	8. Can you get out my way?

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone! It me Bells. Anyway, thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. If we are able to got more reviews by chapter 10...maybe ..just maybe...we will continue this story. It all in you guys hands and what you want to do with it. Since i have a break before i go back to school this week , you guys had the past chapter and this chapter as a gift. Please review and tried to stop Blaire from stopping this story! **

**

* * *

**

** So....the story unfolds with Alexandria Destiny Mae Russo struggling to close her overfull locker? **

**Who will cross the path of Alex as she beat up her locker?  
**

**

* * *

** " God damn you locker! What the hell is wrong with you? What else could go wrong with this god forsaken day?!" Alex scream , throwing her whole weight on the over pack locker. Alex grab a scrunchy and put her her in a ponytail and threw her leopard print backpack on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you understand that I am having a bad day. Can't you just be nice and fricking close....ARGH!....I am fucking turning to a fucking mental person. Fucking talking to a fucking metal!" Alex rant in the hallway.

Alex was late to Art Class with Ms. Lopez . The fricking teacher was gonna have her ass chop off and display it to the whole fucking school. What the hell was she supposed to do? There were three options running the Alex's unstable head...First one was to continue to close the stupid disobedient locker, second go to class and have everyone look through her personal belonging and lastly, carry all the stuff that didn't fit in her tiny leopard print bag. What a stupid day to bring the world smallest bag to school. Oh who was Alex lying to? Alex wouldn't have carry the books in her bag even if the bag was bigger. Alex was known for getting what she wants...and if that means being a little dramatic ...well bring it on! Alex could handle everything that crosses her unstable, rocky path....?

* * *

** Suddenly. footsteps are coming down the hall.....I wonder who that is?**

* * *

"You know what?" Alex said to the locker not expecting any response. "What?" Nate said from behind her, a big smirk on his face. **Guess that answer you question.**

"What do you want Nathaniel?" Alex said glaring at Nate, removing her hand away from her locker...everything falling on the floor. Nate chuckled as Alex bend down and start picking up her personal belonging.

Nate bend down and start helping her and said "Why do you need all this stuff....in school?" Alex blush and said "You never know" "Toothpaste?" Nate question picking up the object .Beet red Alex grab the object and said "Mind your business". Nate chuckled and pick up a white and pink container and ask "Why do you need pamper? Alex look up and her face turn red and snatch the container from Nate and said " That is not pampers dumbass...That pads you fucking moron" **AWKWARD!**

Nat face turn in slight disgust and slight embarrassment and said " Too much info" "Well ...you ask for it....now stop touching my stuff!" Alex said as she pick up her History book. "You don't need to say that twice" Nate said blushing as he back away. "Stop touching my stuff" Alex said sarcastic. Nate roll his eyes.

Alex stood up and close the locker shut ...wait she close it. She squeal happily but then noticed that Nate arm was above her, shutting the locker. " Am I that short?" Alex said rolling her eyes slightly. "Actually...Yes...yes you are very short" Nate said closing in on her.

* * *

** Everything seems perfect...at least that what you think**

** But old flames are hard to die out. So when one a fire can 't die, second best thing to do is avoid making a bigger flame.

* * *

**

" Um can you ..like...get out my way?" Alex said pushing Nate away with her hands...but he was too strong. She frown as he smirk. " Why?" Nate ask "Why what?" Alex said confused. Nate chuckled and said " Why should i get out your way?" " Because...Because I said so" Alex said afraid of the many advantages he had of her. Nate chuckled and move down to her neck and said " Why? Give me a valid reason?" "CAN YOU GET OUT MY WAY?!" Alex yell making sure people heard her in the hallway, the contents of her locker once again falling on the floor beside her feet.

"Damn you have a big mouth" Nate chuckled. "Can you get out my way?" Alex said pounding her fist on his chest. Nat simply chuckled.

* * *

**But when tears threatens to fall and a shell is broken**

** Will one man armor break down as well?

* * *

** "Please...Nate...can you just let go of me?" Alex plead with him, tears hold up in her chocolate brown eyes. Nate couldn't understand the feeling that was in the pit of his gut and was going to let go of her when....

* * *

**2 is a couple and three/four is a party

* * *

** "Nate let her go" Mitchie said standing besides Shane. **Where was Justin?** Nate released his hold on Alex. Alex ran to Mitchie as she embrace her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie ask in a soothing voice. Alex nodded. "Come on let go to the bathroom" Mitchie said as Alex nodded silently. " I talk to you later ...Shane" Mitchie said glaring at Nate and giving a small smile to Shane.

* * *

**As they descend down the hallway, **

**They couldn't help but feel ...that something was left unsaid?**

* * *

" What was that about bro?" Shane ask to Nate. "Don't even ask...just help me pick up her stuff" Nate said bending down picking up Alex's stuff. "What this?" Shane ask. Nate look and blush when he saw what it was.

"Dude don't touch that...That pads" Nate whisper. Shane look at it in disgust, stood up and said "you are on your own" and ran down the hall, leaving Nate to fix up the mess

* * *

**A one man's show**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **** Thanks for reading this chapter. A few more reviews got you another chapter. I wonder what going to help between Alex and Mitchie? Will they be friends again? Why was Alex so scared? What gonna happen to Alex and Nate? What gonna happen between Mitchie and Shane? ....Where is Caitlyn and Jason? **

........**who gonna be in the gutter?**


End file.
